The Traveling Girl
by KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun
Summary: Kagome and Shippo's house burns, killing their parents. Kagome's a Seerer and does not know it. They meet up with Sango and they all go after Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru in hopes of getting Kagome some answers!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**SUMMARY:**

Kagome has been having these dreams. She thinks nothing of them until they start coming true. What happens when her Brother Shippo gets threatened and a gene she never knew she had unleashes. And who are the silver haired brothers that pop up in a dream every now and then? And why is an old lady calling her a Seerer? What is a seerer?

This is the InuYasha Kagome version of 'The Seerer' Kinda same storie line

**Kagome POV**

"_DON'T TOUCH MY BROTHER!" I screamed. All of a sudden light surrounded me and all I could feel was pain. 'I'm gonna die.' I thought 'I'm gonna die, I love you Shippo.' I said before blacking out._

I sat up suddenly, breathing heavily, cover in sweat. I looked around trying to figure out where I was. I saw the familiar features of my bedroom, the cupboard doors, the dresser, my shelf of books. I started to calm down, wiping the sweat off my forehead I thought about the dream I just had. I've been having similar dreams like this, the one I had a few weeks back was the worst.

**FLASHBACK**

"_MUM, DAD, SHIPPO! GETUP! THERE IS A FIRE." _

_Remembering what Mum and Dad told me in case of a fire, I ran to Shippo's room, grabbed some clothes, his favourite blanket I stuffed them into a bag. I picked up Shippo and ran outside, leaving him in the street where I knew he would be safe. I ran inside and grabbed my clothes, 2 capes, and my drawing book with pencils. I stuffed them into a bag while grabbing my money sack and ran into Mum and Dad's room._

"_MUM, DAD, GET UP!" they wouldn't budge. That's when I noticed they weren't breathing. I took a closer look and saw blood, lots of blood. I realized they were dead. _

_Tears streaming down my face I grabbed the money stash and ran outside to where Shippo was still asleep and watched the house burn down to ashes._

"_Farewell Mum, Dad. You'll always be in my heart."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I had woken up screaming. Mum, Dad and Shippo ran into my room, thinking I was being murdered. They sighed in relief when they saw I wasn't being murdered but started to worry again when they saw I was crying. Mum, Dad and Shippo comforted me until it was time to go back to sleep. Shippo, being the sweet little brother he is stayed with me. I lied down under the covers and snuggled up close to Shippo, falling into a dreamless sleep.

I got out of bed and went to grab a drink trying to be as quiet as I could so I don't wake up anyone. I filled the glass, sculled it and grabbed another to put next to my bed.

While walking to my room I started to smell smoke. I looked around and saw a fire in the living room.

"MUM, DAD, SHIPPO! GETUP! THERE IS A FIRE!"

Remembering what Mum and Dad told me in case of a fire, I ran to Shippo's room, grabbed some clothes, his favourite blanket I stuffed them into a bag. I picked up Shippo and ran outside, leaving him in the street where I knew he would be safe. I ran inside and grabbed my clothes, 2 capes, and my drawing book with pencils. I stuffed them into a bag while grabbing my money sack and ran into Mum and Dad's room.

"MUM, DAD, GET UP!" they wouldn't budge. That's when I noticed they weren't breathing. I took a closer look and saw blood, lots of blood. I realized they were dead. Then it hit me. My dream, it is coming true.

Tears streaming down my face I grabbed the money stash and ran outside to where Shippo was still asleep and watched the house burn down to ashes.

"Farewell Mum, Dad. You'll always be in my heart."

I picked up Shippo and wrapped him in his blanket. I put on a cape and prepared for a long hike into town.

For those who don't know, my name is Kagome Higurashi, I am your average 16 year old. I have browns eyes, a slim body and black hair just under my shoulder blades. A creamy complexion and light pink coloured lips. I have a Mum and a Dad, but they are dead now and I am still contemplating on how to break it to Shippo.

Shippo, my brother, is a little fox- demon, he has an orange tail, like a fox, bright orange hair, green eyes and fangs. Shippo isn't my real brother; we adopted him at the age of 2. His real parents were killed by demons and I'm worried about how he will take having his other parents kill too.

The sun started to rise and Shippo started to stir awake.

"Kagome?" He asked yawning.

"Yes Shippo?" I asked sweetly, trying not to cry.

"Where are we going? Where are Mum and Dad? Why are you crying?" He asked. When he mentioned Mum and Dad I couldn't help but cry.

"We are going to the village, Mum and Da-" I took a deep breath and tried again. "Mum and Dad are with your real parents." I said.

His eyes watered and he started to cry. Wrapping his small arms around me he sobbed into my neck.

"Shhhhhhh it's okay." I soothed.

"Why (sob) are (sob) we (sob) going (sob) to the (sob) village(sob)?"

"Our house was burnt down, so we are going there for shelter." I said trying to be the big sister.

The village was coming up ahead. That was when I smelt something strange.

"Shippo, can you smell that?" I asked as his senses are better than mine.

"It smells (sniff) like ashes." He said.

That's when I saw the smoke. I started to run towards to village to find everything up in flames.

"No." I said.

That's when I felt the presence of someone- or something I should say.

"Who's there?" I yelled. No answer. "Show yourself!" I heard laughing. I was scared. Very scared but I wouldn't let it show. Shippo realising what was happening held onto me tighter.

"Well, well, well, well. Who do we have here?" A man walked out of the shadow. "Well boys, we have 2 survivors, a girl and her baby brother. Aww, Where is your family baby?" He fake cried.

"Get away from us." I growled. He smiled.

"We didn't want survivors, so you have to d-" All of a sudden his head came off. I screamed, covered Shippo's face and turned away.

His group stared at the boss in shock and then someone yelled out.

"Retreat. Retreat." The group started running away.

When all of them disappeared I could still feel the presence of someone. That was when some else walked out of the shadows, a girl. She had long brown hair tied into a pony tail, she was wearing warrior clothing and was holding a large boomerang dripping with blood. Next to her was a cat looking thing. It was a creamy colour with black features.

"Hey! You okay?" She asked.

"Yes we are fine. Thank you for saving us." I said.

"No prob. My name is Sango and this here is Kirara" She said pointing to the cat.

"My name is Kagome and this is my little brother Shippo." I said.

Shippo jump down from my arms and ran over to Kirara.

"She is very cute." He said to Sango.

"Thank you, you can ride her if you like." Sango said.

"What do you mean? How?" He asked. While he questioned Sango Kirara grew really big.

"That is how." Sango said as Shippo looked at Kirara in amazement.

"WOW!" he exclaimed.

"Hop on." I said.

He jumped up and hopped onto her back. Kirara then shot off into the air and started to circle around us.

"THIS IS SO FUN!" he called down to us.

'_It's good to have something to take his mind off Mum and Dad'_ I thought _'I feel so sorry for him'_

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I was coming here for refuge when I saw the smoke. I ran to the village to find it up in flames. That was when I heard you. I listened to what the man was saying and realised he was a bandit. Seeing as you needed help I killed him for you." She explained.

"Thanks again about that." She nodded.

"Why are you here?" She asks me.

"I woke up last night to find our house on fire. I saved Shippo but couldn't save my parents as they were already dead. I hiked here to find refuge, but the place was alite and then those bandits came out and were about to kill us, you know the rest."

"Where will you go now?" She asked.

"Well I don't have a family now so I don't know." I said sadly.

"Would you like to come with me to the closest village? I know some people there, they might take you in." She explained.

"I would love to, thank you."

"It will take over a week and it will be dangerous, but Kirara and I will protect you."

"Thank you, how can I repay you?" I asked.

"You don't need to repay me, I am honoured to help you."

Somehow I knew Sango and I would become great friends.

**Hello everyone, Okay I am working on a Inuyasha and Kagome fic,so I hope you enjoyed reading this first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**KAGOME POV**

I stared at the stars thinking about what had just happened. The fire was about the go out so I stood up and chucked on a few more sticks. We were camping out in the forest.

Sango and I decided to get going straight away because we didn't want the bandits to come back. Now we are camping out in a clearing in the forest.

Everyone else is asleep, but me. It is so hard to sleep when your family is dead, village destroyed and there is a chance you could get killed in your sleep.

I sighed and rolled over. Kirara, hearing me, came over.

"I'm alright." I said. She growled.

"Okay, I'll try to get to sleep." I sighed again and shut my eyes. Sleep overtaking me in seconds. After a while a dream came to me.

"_Come in Kirara, we have to catch up with the others!" Shippo called out._

_I smiled. _

"_Hey Guys, can we set up a camp? It's almost night." I said._

"_Sure." Sango replied. All of a sudden she gritted her teeth._

_SLAP! THUMP!_

"_PERVERT!" we all rolled our eyes. Nice Miroku nice._

"_If you ever touch me again, I'll personally kill you in your sleep." She growled._

"_I'll be careful Miroku, sleep with one eye open from now on." InuYasha laughed._

_I looked at InuYasha and smiled. He smiled back, but there was something in his eye. Something that looked a lot like…..love.'_

I felt something wet on my face. I looked up to find Kirara sitting on my chest, licking me.

"YUCK, Kirara, that is gross." I scrambled back.

"meow"

"Finally you are up" Sango said.

"Sorry, I'm a deep sleeper." I replied.

"Yep, one time it took us 5 buckets of water to wake her up." Shippo piped in.

"It did not." I frowned/glared at him.

"Fine it only took 2." Shippo mumbled.

"That's better."

"2 is still a lot." Sango said.

"I know but it is better than 5." I sighed.

"Good point." She agreed.

I stood up and stretched. Looking around I grabbed my bag and walked up to Sango.

"Hey do you have any clothes I can borrow, I'm in good need of a bath and my clothes need wash." I asked.

"Sure, in my bag there should be a dress."

**(A/N: I don't know what they actually wore back in the feudal era so they will just wear clothes kinda like ours.)**

I walked over and grabbed a dress out her bag. It was purple and has a black dragon climbing up the left side. The skirt is flowing and doesn't cut down my movement. The neckline is like a singlet and the rim of the neckline, hem and sleeves are black.

I folded it over my arm and went towards the hot springs. When I got there, I got undressed, threw my dirty clothes into the hot-spring, hung my clean dress over a tree branch.

Hopping into the spring, I sighed in content as the hot water loosened the tight muscles I didn't know I had. After a moments soak, I started to clean my clothes. Scrubbing them, and then soaking them until the mud, stains and smell came out. Then I pulled a rag out of my bag and started to scrub my body clean.

When done, I soaked for a little bit longer before hopping out, grabbing another piece of cloth, bigger than the last and dried myself, slipping on the dress and grabbing the wet clothes I started to make my way back to the camp.

Halfway there someone stepped in front of me. He had long orange hair and black eyes. He wore simple black top and pants with no shoes.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"My name is Graelle (gray-el) of the skies and I just want to give you a gift." He replied.

"Wha-" he hit me over the head and darkness over took me.

**GRAELLE POV**

When Kagome fell to the ground I pulled 2 bowls, a jar of mixed yokai blood, a knife, a rag and some herbs out of a bag and started the procedure.

Lying her flat on her back, palms facing up I sprinkled the herbs all around pouring the blood of the yokai's into a bowl I chanted a spell over it. Then I slit her wrist letting the blood flow into the other bowl. When enough blood came out I rapped the rag around it to stop the bleeding. Chanting a spell over her blood I tipped it into the yokai's blood bowl and chanted yet another spell.

I turned to Kagome and opened her mouth. Grabbing the bowl of blood I tipped it down her throat, making sure every drop was gone. Light then encased her and I knew my job here was done. Picking up my stuff I put her cape over her and tucked a letter in her hand.

Summoning my power, I returned to the land of the Gods.

**KAGOME POV**

I woke to find myself lying on the ground of the forest. Looking around the memories of before came rushing to me. The strange man in black, the gift, being knocked out.

I felt something in my hand and looked to see what it was. It was a letter with my name on the front in very fancy writing, opening it I read it aloud.

'_Dear Kagome,_

_I know you are probably very confused at the moment, but everything will come good if you follow these instructions._

_Look into the mirror encased in the same envelope as this letter._

_DO NOT stop at the village. Keep travelling with Sango._

_Search for InuYasha and Lord Sesshomaru and get them to join your group._

_Get everyone to train you._

_Destroy Naraku. Only you can kill Naraku, make sure no one else tries to or we will all die._

_DO NOT show any one this letter._

_I'm sorry about knocking you out as well, but it was necessary. Please forgive me, I'll be near if you need help, just call out my name._

_Signed Graelle'_

I looked at the letter in shock. Mirror in the envelope… impossible. I picked up the envelope and was about the put the letter back when I felt something bumpy inside. Looking in there was a small mirror. Pulling it out I stared at it.

"How the hell am I to look at myself in this small thing." I thought aloud. Then the mirror started pulsing and turned into a full body mirror. It was straight at the bottom with 6 feet holding it up. It went straight and then started to curve into a point in the middle of the top. It had a flower under the point of the frame with vine like lines weaving around the frame from the left stopping when it reached the right side of the flower.

"Wow, that is co- OH MY GOD!"

Looking in the mirror I saw me, but it wasn't a human me, it was a yokai me. I had silver and purple in each eye, a black stripe running down from each eye, a purple teardrop on my forehead, I had a black fluffy tail with silver and purple sprinkled through it, silver and purple all through my hair. I had 2 stripes on each wrist, 2 on either side of both knees, one on each shoulder and one on either side of my waist.

"Wow!" I yelled "I have to show Shippo and Sango!" I looked at the mirror.

'_Now how do you shrink it?' _At the thought it shrunk into its small size.

Picking up the rest of my stuff, I ran to the campsite, not noticing the gold eyed man who was watching everthing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**KAGOME POV**

"Sango! Shippo!" I yelled, when I was almost at the campsite.

"What?" They yelled back,

"CHECK THIS OUT!" With that I jumped into a tree and somersaulted into the middle of the campsite.

Sango and Shippo looked at me in shock.

"Kagome?" Sango asked.

"The one and only." I smiled.

"What happened?" Shippo asked.

"Well, I was on my way back from the bath when this guy named Graelle stepped in front of me saying he wanted a gift. Then he knocked me out and I woke up like this with a mirror next to me. Then he comes back and tells me not to stop at the village and to find the InuYasha and Sesshomaru people whoever they are." I said in a blur.

"Wow." Sango said eyes wide.

"Also I was wondering if you could train me in the art of fight, one on one, weapon, any type. Please." I asked.

"Sure, I would love to." Sango smiled.

"THANK YOU!" I wrapped my arms around her, trying not to kill her.

"Now. Do you know who InuYasha and Sesshomaru are?" I asked.

"Umm…" Sango bit her lip.

"I take that as a no." I sighed.

"Sorry." She said

"That's alright. Maybe my dream will tell me." I smiled.

"Dream?" Shippo asked

"Yeah, my dreams seem to tell me the future. Strange huh?" I stood up and stretched

"Well I'm going to sleep, it's been a big day for me, night." I lied down and the last thing I heard was

"Do you think she realises its midday?" Shippo whispered

"No, but she does look pret…."

I fell into a deep slumber, hoping to find out who these InuYasha and Sesshomaru people were.

' "_Who's there?" I called out_

"_Anyone?" Then I heard a twig snap behind me. I spun around to find a man standing there. He has silver hair and puppy dog ears. He is wearing red clothes and has molten gold eyes that I could get lost into._

"_Who are you?" I asked._

"_InuYasha, you?" he says_

"_Kagome." I answer_

"_What are you?" he asks while circling around me._

"_I'm An Inu-Yokai and a Seerer." I answered._

"_Seerer?" he ask…' _I fell into a dreamless slumber.

**INUYASHA POV**

I watched as the man, Graelle did the procedure on the girl, then left her with a note. After a moment the girl awoke and looked different to before the procedure.

She has silver and purple in each eye, a black stripe running down from each eye, a purple teardrop on my forehead, a fluffy tail with silver sprinkled through it, silver and purple all through my hair. She had 2 purple stripes on each wrist, 2 on either side of both knees, one on each shoulder and one on either side of her waist.

She looked next to herself and picked up the letter, reading it aloud.

"Dear Kagome," so her name is Kagome

"I know you are probably very confused at the moment, but everything will come good if you follow these instructions.

Look into the mirror encased in the same envelope as this letter.

DO NOT stop at the village. Keep travelling with Sango.

Search for InuYasha and Lord Sesshomaru and get them to join your group." Why is me and my half brothers names in this?

"Get everyone to train you.

Destroy Naraku. Only you can kill Naraku, make sure no one else tries to or we will all die.

DO NOT show any one this letter. Crap, I don't think I am supposed to here this

I'm sorry about knocking you out as well, but it was necessary. Please forgive me, I'll be near if you need help, just call out my name.

Signed Graelle"

Kagome looked at the letter in shock, she then picked up the envelope and was about the put the letter back when she looked inside. Then she pulled out a mirror.

"How the hell am I to look at myself in this small thing." She thought aloud. Then the mirror started pulsing and turned into a full body mirror. It was straight at the bottom with 6 feet holding it up. It went straight and then started to curve into a point in the middle of the top. It had a flower under the point of the frame with vine like lines weaving around the frame from the left stopping when it reached the right side of the flower.

"Wow, that is co- OH MY GOD!" She exclaimed when she saw herself in the mirror.

"Wow!" she yelled "I have to show Shippo and Sango!" she then looked at the mirror which shrunk after a moment.

Picking up the rest of her stuff, she ran off, not noticing me, who had see everything.

**Hello everyone, okay here is another new chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading it! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Kagome's POV**

I feel a bright light shinning into my eyes, I open them up. I remember that I went to bed at midday yesterday. I must have sleep-ed all day and night.

I yawn and stand up and stretch. I look around our small little camp, Killia is transformed and Sango is laying against her asleep. Shippo is not to far away from her asleep.

"Hm, wounder what we will have for breakfast, I think I will get it"

I start walking out into the forest, My sense of smell has gotten stronger. I smell a few animals not far away, I take off running and sneak up behind the poor little rabbits, I reach down with my claws and kill them.

I run back to camp and lay them down, I quickly gather some fire wood and build a fire. I get the rabbits ready and place them near the fire to cook.

The smell must of woke Sango and Shippo up because I know it I hear them both say.

"Good morning Kagome" Says Sango.

"Morning Sis" Says Shippo.

"Good morning sleepy heads"

"I see you got something for us to eat?" Asks Sango.

"Yea I did, I figured I should try hunting."

"Ya"

After 15 more minutes or talking with them the rabbits are done and we all get our shares and start to eat. I never realised until now how hungry I really was.

**Hello everyone! Okay I knwo this was the shortest chapter and I am sorry! Please review and tell me what you think! Merry Christmas!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After we devorer our food we pack up our small camp and start out on a trail. I want to find this Inuyasah and Sesshoumaru to ask them if they know anything about this Graelle. I look beside me at Souta and Shippo. The two are talking away about differnt things. I look up at Sango. She is looking right back at me.

"Sango, how hard is it going to be to find Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru?" I ask.

"Well Inuyasha might be reletivly easy to find, now Sesshoumaru I am not so sure, I have heard that he mostly sticks with his group and does his own thing while Inuyasha is reclas."

"Ok, well I really want to find them so I can ask them about this Graelle guy."

"Ya, well lets get moving then."

"Good."

We speed our pace up a little bit, after 20 minutes of walking we break threw the forest and out into the wide open land of fields and green grass. I take in the fresh smells of Spring. All of the sudden I see a red blurr run across the field in front of us. For some weird reason I think I might know who it is. I look at Sango and she has her wepon in front of her in a defensive mode. She looks at me with a look on her face that I can not make out.

"What was that Sango?" I ask.

"That would be one of the people you are looking for, Inuyasha."

"Ok."

Shippo and Souta climb up onto Kirara and she takes to the sky to keep them away from danger. Soon the red criss crosses in front of us and soon stops to reveal a man wearing all red with a sword at his side, long silver hair down to the middle of his back with 2 cute doggy ears on the top of his head.

"Who are you?" He says very rudly.

"I don't think its none of your business." I relpy back with a little bit of daring in my voice.

" Don't talk to me like that Wench, now tell me who the hell you are."

"Don't you talk to me, I am no wench. Now unless you want me to send my friend who is a demon slayer after you, I sugest you back down."

The guy looks from me to Sango , then back. " Hn, I ain't scarred a no weekling human."

"Well lets just see about that Half breed." Sango says as she swings her , what did she call it, Hirakos at him.

He dodges it with ease, he jumps all over the clearing, tryingto advoide Sango's attacks on him but finally he gets pre acupied with something and Sango gets a good hit on him right in the gutt. I move my head to where his was pointing and find the most handsom man walking out of the forest. His hair is the same color as Inuyasha's only longer, he has armor on and a fluffy thing over his right right shoulder. He has 2 swords at his side and walks like a angel.

"Why hello little brother." He speaks.

_' He even has a voice of a angel. Who is this guy, Wait he said little brother, so that must mean he is Inuyasha's older brother Sesshoumaru.'_

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed reading this new chapter! Please leave a review!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

After walking in on Inuyasha fighting with 2 women, a human boy, a fox kit and a neko, I wounder. The one girl, looks more beautiful then heaven it's self. She has pure black hair that goes down to her waist, blue eyes that shine in the light, she has a cloke on so I can not see the rest of her body.

"Who are you?" I ask.

She looks at me with her blue eyes that can look right into your soul. She gives me a weird look but then answers my question with another question.

"I should be asking you the same thing mister." She says.

"Answer my question girl."

"You first, Ladys go first."

"You will answer me girl at once."

"I don't know who you think you are, but I don't half to do a thing you are asking."

_' This woman sure has bold to speek to this Sesshoumaru like this.'_

I use my ungodly speed to run over to the girl. I wrap my hand around her throat and lift her off the ground. I can see she has still no fear of me in her eyes.

"You will show this Sesshoumaru the respect that I deserve girl." I say.

"I don't ow you squat butty, now you put me down." She yells back.

I tighten my grip around her neck, trying to cut off her air waves, but them her cloack falls off of her to reveal the gordaise shape of a demoness that was hidding underher cloak.

I look up into her eyes, her eyes are starting to glow red. Her beast is wanting to come out because it feels threatened. Let it come out.

Before I know what is happening I am getting sliced across my armour by this demoness. I let her go quickly, jumping back away.

_' If it is a fight she wants. It is a fight this Sesshoumaru will give her.'_

I get into my fighting possition as the Demoness lowers to the ground to get ready for a attack. I know that the girl is not in contol what so ever of her body and what it does right now.

I pull my sword Tokijin out, pointing it at her. She jumps into the air, doing a full sumersult in the air. With speed matchingmine she lands behind me and runs her claws down my arm, cutting into my skin.

I match her speed with mine. I try attacking her but she is always dodging out of the way. It's almost like she knows what I am going to do next.

_' Could this girl be able to read my mind?'_

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Please leave me a review!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	7. Authors Note

Help

Hi everyone!

I am sorry for not updating for a while, I know I said I would update all the time but life has gotten busy but thats not why I am writting this. I have lost my ideas for my storys so I need ur help to give me ideas. I would very much appriciate it if you all would take some time to give me some ideas for the storys so I can write new chapters. Leave them in a review or send them to me in a PM. Thanks in adviance to anyone who does it!

Your Author

KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Kagome's POV**

Little does Sesshoumaru know that I can read his thoughts and know ever move he is going to make, I smirk for he does not know who I am, I dont truthfully want to fight with him but if its a fight Sesshoumaru wants its a fight he will get.

He swings his sword at me and with perfect ease I jump into the air and land directly in front of him, our bodys nearly touching. Sesshoumaru is the name for " Killing Perfection" but I know that if Sesshoumaru really wanted me dead that I would not be standing here right now.

"Who are you Woman an how do you know every move I am going to make?" He asks in a very cold voice.

"Hehehe so you really want to know Sesshoumaru?" I say in a teasing voice.

"This Sesshoumaru will not repeat himself again woman."

"Fine, my names Kagome, and yes and you must already have figured out, I am able to read your mind."

"Why were you fighting with my younger brother woman?"

"For your information is Kagome, learn is buddy and second of all I have been told to find both you and Inuyahsa."

"By who?"

"A note, some guy named Graile knocked me out and placed a note in my hand the other day telling me to not stop at the next village and to continue traveling with Sango. He also said in the note to find Inuyasha and Lord Sesshoumaru and to get them to join this group."

"Was there anything else?"

I think for a second on the note in my pocket, yes there was more to the note. "He said that I needed to get all of you to train me and to find the demon Naraku and to kill him, he said not to show the note to anyone or everyone shall die."

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

Naraku, that damn half demon that I have been trying to kill for months but he always escapes my grasps when I am about to finish him off. Maybe this is the girl that he had said was the only one that could kill him but there was no way she could.

If what she says is true and I can not sence any lies from her, she will need a great deal of training to get her to the level she must be on so that she can finish Naraku off and rid the world of that horrid hanyou.

"Fine Kagome, I will join your group for I myself have come into contact with Naraku myself and the dirty half breed has always been able to escape my grasps."

"Hahaha you mean some has actually been able to escape from the great Lord Sesshoumaru." My little brother says but I glare at him and shut him up.

I am in no mood to have to deal with Inuyasha and if he must travel with us I guess I will just have to try my best not to kill him the first time he says something. _' God that is going to be the hardest thing I have ever done.'_

**Hello everyone! I know its been forever since I updated this story and for that I am sorry! Life has been hectic! Please review and give me some ideas!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


End file.
